White Lantern's Light
by TheAmazingCharlieG
Summary: After Ilana awakens in guardian space meeting her parents, Aya and Razer for the first time, she is forced to forget everything she knows. Ilana possesses a white lantern ring containing all lanterns ( multi lantern ) The crew goes on many adventures with this new found ability and darkness.
1. Re-united: part 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own any GLTAS characters or DC.**

**REVIEW**

* * *

><p><strong>White light chapter 1:<strong> **daughter of hope**

A small girl, by the age of 2 or 3 was playing in the grass. On her cheeks, two black markings each ran down her cheeks. Her skin pale green, and her eyes Piercing blue.

" Bubbafly! " The girl screeched excitedly at the butterfly that had landed at Saint Walker, a blue lantern.

Saint Walker chuckled at the small girl who was chasing the green butterfly and patted her pure white hair.

**-On the Interceptor II-**

" _Now landing on Odym._" Aya, the ships AI said slightly rushing the males on board.

"Aya, what's the rush? That battle with those space pirates left me kind of achy" Kilowog of Bolovax complained, stretching to prove his point.

"You're always tired "Hal Jordan of Earth suppressed a yawn. "Continue Aya."

"_I wish to finally see my daughter for I am eager. It will be her third birthday in exactly 21.9 hours."_

At those words, the silent Volkgregian in the corner console who had not been listening at all lifted his head. He solemnly missed his daughter Ilana (named after his late wife Ilana).

Hal and Kilowog's faces suddenly light up at the name of young Ilana. "Oh yeah! I've wanted to meet your daughter for two years!" Hal exclaimed, Kilowog nodding and smiling, agreeing with Hal.

Hal and Kilowog began walking toward the door, with Aya not far behind but Razer had not moved from his console.

Aya, walking over to her Blue Lantern husband, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is _something bothering you, my love_?" Aya asked worriedly as Razer looks down at his console. "What if… she won't like me? What if I'm a horrible father? What if she finds out about my-"

Before Razer could finish, Aya turned his head to hers and pressed her lips on his.

Razer pulled back and pulled Aya into an intimate hug.

"Everything_ will be fine Razer. Do not worry. Everything will be okay_." Aya kissed him on the cheek and left the ship, leaving Razer to gather whatever dignity he had and get up.

When he walked off of the Interceptor, rays of light struck his face, causing him to squint. Though it took a couple seconds, he got used to the light.

He saw Hal and Kilowog greeting Ganthet, Aya processing something, and Razer, standing there looking dumb.

Of course after Aya Disappeared, his blue lantern ring followed him until he found himself on a planet. Now instead of his typical read armor, he wore a blue one, sort of similar to his red one, except his spiky shoulder blade pads were replaced by flat and more comfortable ones, and instead of his huge head crown he usually wore on his head, he wore nothing, which shone his white tufty hair, which frankly, Aya found quite attractive.

Razer, still thinking, noticed among the other blue lanterns, a quite small figure with white hair that was short and tufty like his, but in a quite more feminine way. The small figure had pale green skin and blue eyes. But what caught Razer's attention were the figure's markings. This was his daughter Ilana.

"Ilana" Razer whispered and Aya looked in her direction.

Ilana was playing in the grass and not really giving a care to the world or the new people. She had found a pink flower and began admiring its beauty.

Razer hadn't noticed that Aya was making her way towards her daughter.

"Hello_ Ilana. Do you remember me?"_ Aya asked the young girl.

When the young girl lifted her head towards Aya, her eyes widened and watered a little. Ilana immediately hugged Aya's legs and began to sniffle. Aya kneeled to the ground and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Mommy…" Ilana had managed and hugged her mother.

Razer turned his back to hide his frown because he missed out on so much of her life. Almost two years!

"Razer" he heard his wife say, which shattered his thoughts. He turned to see Ilana had directed her attention to him.

"Daddy?"

Razer, usually the sarcastic of the crew, gave up trying to be the tough guy for once.

He picked up Ilana and kissed her on the forehead. She cuffed his cheeks and laughed. Razer smiled for the first time without being embarrassed about it.

* * *

><p><strong>okay, so since this is my first ever FF, please no hard criticism. This is going to be an extremely long story. I'm not gonna lie. SO. This chapter is 'bout Aya and Razer coming back from space to visit their daughter Ilana for her third Birthday! YAY. next chapter will most likely be here by tomorrow or thursday, so stay tuned. in the middle of this book, Ilana is given something. ( not spoiling just telling you why the name of the book is this)<strong>


	2. Re-united: part 2

"Kiwo-wog!" Ilana laughed as Kilowog tickled the small girl, chuckling.

"Kilowog, may I show you some techniques now?" Brother Warth asked

Kilowog put Ilana down gently "You bet blue."

Ilana looked over to Hal who was trying to fix his ring. He noticed and turned to look at her HUGE blue eyes that were staring curiously at Hal. Hal smiles at her who in turn gives him big beautiful smile back.

Hal couldn't help himself but to pick up little Ilana and sit her in his lap. She cupped Hal's cheeks and immediately taking a liking to this lantern. "HAL" she yelled playfully. With his free hand, Hal lifted his ring and created a construct of a teddy bear. Ilana, watching him do this, grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it and giggled.

Hal was proud of himself.

Aya walked toward Hal and he smiled at her. "_I appreciate you taking care if Ilana. She seems to be enjoying herself_."

"It's my pleasure Aya. We should probably get some sleep, before SOMEONE" Hal said tickling Ilana, resulting in her having a laughing fit, "Gets too hyper from the candy I gave her!" Aya gave Hal a slight smile.

"_Affirmative. I will ask Razer if he could put her to bed. There is a matter that I must attend to_." Aya said before picking up Ilana and walking off with her.

Hal, puzzled by what just happened just shook it off. Nothing could go wrong.

_**-Next day- **_

_Poke._

Razer was sleeping on his bed when he felt that. He shifted.

_Poke. _

"Five more minutes, Jordan…" Razer mumbled

_Poke._

His eyes shot open and the only thing he saw were two big blue eyes.

Startled, Razer shot up bumping heads with whoever it was sitting on his bed.

"OWIE!" Ilana said rubbing her forehead and started crying.

"OH MY GOSH!" Razer yelled not knowing what to do. He put his hand on her forehead and rubbed the sore spot. "There. Better?" He asked softly. Ilana nodded and put her thumb in her mouth.

She looked down in her tiny hands at a flower. She gave it to Razer. Razer smiled and put it in her hair.

"Happy Birthday." He said calmly.

Ilana still looking down smiled and kissed me on the cheek lightly.

Her eyes lit up like the Fourth of July and she ran out giggling. Razer shook his head smiling.

* * *

><p>Saint Walker kneeled on one leg and put a small flower crown on Ilana's head. Razer came out with a wrapped box with a bow. Ilana opened the box to see a real teddy bear, much like the one Hal had constructed for her the night before.<p>

Everything was perfect.

Hal noticed Aya's eyes become unfocused and saw initial shock spread across her face.

"Aya, what's wrong?" Hal asked worried.

"_We must evacuate this planet immediately!" _ Aya said frantically.

Hal eyes widened. "What?! Why? What's happening? Aya?!" Before Aya could answer Hal's frantic questions, there was a loud BOOM.

Everyone looked around either scared or confused. Then there was another, then another.

Out of nowhere a black ship landed in front of where everyone was standing, and everyone got into fight position.

"Get behind me Ilana…" Razer said, and she did as she was told, grabbing his leg.

The first things that came out of the ship were hundreds of soldiers; and they were pointing their guns at every one who was not on their side. The second thing that came out was a man. He was well built and was taller than Saint Walker and he was actually levitating.

"I am commander Zoell of the planet Nitros, and I am taking over your planet." And with that, Zoell lifted his hand, and all of his soldiers began attacking Odym and its residents. This fight didn't look good between the two sides. One side had over 300 men and one side had 7 people consisting of: Aya, Razer, Saint Walker, Brother Warth, Hal, Kilowog, and another blue Lantern, Lehanna.

"Get Ilana! Get her to Oa!" Razer yelled at Hal who was about to protest but knew he had to get Razer's daughter to safety. Hal grabbed Ilana from where she was cowering behind a nearby rock and sprinted toward an emergency ship for when there was a worldly emergency.

Hal quickly strapped the sobbing toddler to the chair next to his and set coarse to Oa.

As Hal powered up the ship, he wondered: what would become of his team?

* * *

><p><strong> I <em>told <em>you that I was gonna update soon did'nt I. No matter. I only updated like 24 hours ago, and i already got over 30 views. That's amazing! So all of you guys who read from literally ALL over the country ( i saw i had people fro like China and Australia reading) Please review and tell me what you think about baby Ilana. I think imade her adorable. but for the record, i thought i made Razer too gushy mushy and stuff. But whatever. I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Re-united: part 3

Hal looked at the sleeping little girl in the chair next to him. She had finally fallen asleep after a while of tears, which Hal hadn't found annoying since he could understand why she was crying.

Since the ship was on autopilot, he decided to put Ilana to bed in one of the quarters of the space craft. Hal began getting tired himself and decided to retire to his quarter to take a nap.

Before he went to his room, he went to the console to check if everything in the ship was online. When Hal turned to go to his room, there was a large bang and the ship shook. After Hal gained his balance, he rushed out of the ship to see what was going on.

On the top of the ship, there was a large bird looking creature (there's the universe for you, alpagirlsupreme). Its orange eyes shifted to Hal and let out a deafening squawking sound. Hal made a giant hand construct and swatted at the beast that kept squawking at him. Breaking the construct, the creature tried to bite Hal, but he created a bubble around himself.

After a series of squawks and hits, Jordan managed to uppercut the monstrous creature and it floated off into space unconscious.

An exhausted Hal grumpily steps back on the ship with minor tares on his uniform. Not really caring, he goes to take a nap

Hal wakes up to a beeping sound, which meant they would be arriving on Oa in less than 5 minutes.

When he walked to Ilana's room, he saw that she had been sitting on the edge of her bed looking at the crown her mother gave her (technically it was Aya's present, but Saint Walker just presented it to her).

Hal watched as her lips curled into a frown and a single tear (oh the irony) rolled down her cheek.

Hal carried Ilana off the ship and made his way (quite angrily actually) to the meeting room to see the guardians.

"You said you would send help months ago! And now they're stuck on Odym fighting that crazy guy from Nitros and his hundreds of men! Worse, Ilana was torn from her family because-"Hal was cut off by Appa Ali Apsa, who was growing very impatient with the human.

"SILENCE! We decided not to send help because you, of all people Jordan, didn't need it! Now for the matter of THAT" Appa said gesturing towards the little girl who was hiding shyly behind Hal.

"That THING is more dangerous than you could ever guess. It could end up doing the same ting your AI did. She unfortunately must be concealed before she notices her power of superiority."

Hal tried so hard to keep himself together. "How dare you threaten her like that?! She is just a little girl! She could never actually cause anyone harm! Besides! Aya never hurt anyone because of her slim organicness."

"I am sorry Hal Jordan of Earth, but we must not take our chances" Sayd said as Appa signaled the guards to take her to be examined.

"NO!" Hal screamed as guards held him back from freeing her. He watched helplessly as they sedated her and carried her away.

Hal turned to the guardians. "I will never forgive you for this…" and he flew back to Odym.


	4. Re-united: part 4

_**NINE YEARS LATER (I AM SO SORRY GUYS.)**_

Ilana woke up not knowing where she was. She looked down at her pale green hands and then to her pure white hair hanging over her shoulder. "What's happening? Who am I? What am I doing here? She immediately became freaked out when she looked in the mirror and saw markings going down the side of her cheeks she felt them and they stung.

She was too busy freaking out to notice someone walk in the room.

"Ilana?" Hal asked stunned and dropped his coffee to run and hug her.

"Who… What...uh…" was all Ilana could make out. "It's me… it's me Hal!"

She remained confused for about like 10 more seconds. "Ilana use your brain circuits" Hal said. She closed her eyes and scrunched her nose to think (she still did that). "_Accessing memories_" she said absentmindedly. Just like Aya.

She looked at Hal with huge eyes. "Uncle Hal!" she jumped and gave him a huge hug. "The last thing I remember is the guardians sedating me…" She looked at her white flats.

"JORDAN!" a booming voice which made Ilana flinch. "What's takin' you so long poozer?" Kilowog said rounding the corner to the room they two were in. "I swear you Earth customs are start to tick me…" Before he carries on with his sentence, his eyes met Ilana's.

"Ilana! How? What happened?" He asked excitedly while wrapping her in a bear hug.

"I apologize green lantern Kilowog, but my brain circuits are unable to function when there is blood rushing to it." Ilana said, her face becoming a little pink.

He set her down gently. "You sound just like her" He laughed. Ilana could only look at him confused. "Like whom?"

Suddenly, Kilowog's face lit up and he looked at Hal and then back at Ilana.

"They're gonna be so happy!" Hal shushed the Bolovaxian "We have to get her off of this planet. I'm 100 percent positive that the guardians don't know she's free!"

It took about 15 minutes for them to construct a plan, but they figured it out. (Since I'm lazy I'm gonna skip that part.)

"I'm sure that both Razer and Aya are still on the Interceptor II, so it'll be a quick getaway." Hal and Kilowog both nodded toward each other and Ilana held a determined face.

Kilowog grabbed Ilana by the waist and sprinted towards the bay area. Hal, making sure no one was around, ran with his favorite construct: the baseball bat. Thankfully, no one was around and Hal didn't have to knock anyone out.

_**-On the Interceptor II-**_

Aya held a picture of her, Razer and Ilana when she was 2 days old. Razer was holding Ilana in his arm and holding Aya close in the other. She remembered that day and shed a tear, like when she was being controlled be Drusa many years before.

Razer walked onto the bridge with his head down, sulking.

"_S-she would have been twelve today_…" Aya said, her voice breaking in the process. Razer nodded and hugged her back, trying to comfort her.

When the door to the Interceptor opened, Razer saddened more. "Razer, Aya … there's someone I want you to meet." Hal said assuring.

When Hal and stepped aside, they revealed the girl who was wearing a white tank, white leggings and white flats. Her hair, down to the middle of her back was pure white, and her skin was pale green. But what really surprised Razer were her markings on her face. There was only one person in the universe that he knew with the same markings as his: and that was his daughter Ilana (not late wife, sorry).

Ilana looked at Razer, and Razer looked at Aya, and Aya looked at Ilana who was now looking at her.

Finally, Razer walked towards her, looked at her for like 3 seconds and pulled her into a tight hug. Aya joined in that hug. Their family was whole again. Everything was gonna be alright.

* * *

><p>After taking off, and explaining to everyone what happened, Ilana looked out at the deep, endless space, and saw a glint of white rushing their way.<p>

"Umm..." she mumbled quietly. Aya must have noticed the light too because she looked down at her console. "_There is a very powerful yet extremely small force of energy coming this way" s_he warned.

Hal looked out of the window. He didn't notice what it was until it was 5 feet away. The object stopped before it could hit the glass, but somehow it managed to go _through _the glass without breaking it. Razer and Kilowog stepped back stared at what seemed to be a lantern ring. But it was _white._

"The legend of the white lantern…" Kilowog mumbled in awe.

The ring spun and spun. Then it turned red, then pink, then orange, then yellow, then green, then blue, and black. After black it turned white again and stopped spinning. The ring searched for its new bearer and quickly found it: _Ilana._

The ring floated in front of her and she stared at it for a while. She absentmindedly lifted her right hand towards it, and the ring took its place. Ilana was engulfed in white. When the glow died down, she was in a different uniform. It was a one piece with long sleeves that connected to her one of her fingers on each hand. There was a belt with the white lantern symbol on it that was aligned crookedly on her waist. Her shoes were high heel fold down boots. And obviously all of this was white.

Everyone stared at her in awe. Ilana looked at her ring and walked to her quarters.

After about a half an hour, Ilana emerged from her quarters, and everyone stared at her again. She'd cut her hair into a short bob haircut. Nobody said anything. They just stared.

"May I ask why everyone is staring at me?" she asked not looking up at all from her own console.

"What did you do… to your hair?" Hal.

Ilana gave him a simple answer: "It was bothering me, and it was too long." Still looking at her console.

"Fair enough."

**Okay baes after this chapter, its pretty much going to be one shots of their certain adventures. some may be two shots or even three shots but we'll see. i hope you really enjoy these because over the weekend, we had no wifi so it sucked a bunch. well. enjoy.**


	5. Throwin Punches part 1

"I bet you could never catch me off guard." Hal boasted to the green Bolovaxian and the blue Volkgregian. "Really…" Razer said with a devious smirk on his face. Knowing what that meant, Hal narrowed his eyes at the blue lantern. "Oh it's on."

"I'm staying outta this Kilowog said, swiveling his chair back towards his console.

"You're just a scaredy cat." Hal teased. "A scaredy what?" Kilowog of coarse wasn't able to understand the earthly insult. "Never mind."

His ring beeped signaling someone on the Interceptor was calling him. "Hello?" e asked confused because the teammate would have just come to see him. "_Hal Jordan, I am in need of assistance in the storage room with something." It _was Ilana calling him.

He began making his way towards the storage room. When the door silently slid open, he was greeted by Ilana who was pinned to the ground by tons of boxes, spare parts (most likely Aya's.) nuts and bolts, etcetera.

She was lying with her back to the ground. Both of her wrists were pinned down, so that was probably why she couldn't get the boxes herself. She was looking at the ceiling and her lips were pursed.

"Ilana are you alright?!" Hal asked. She didn't speak at first. "If these boxes on my chest containing Kilowog's weights do not move in about the next 10.5 minutes, they will break approximately 3 of my ribs." She calculated still looking at the ceiling. Hal immediately began moving boxes.

"Why do you keep looking at the ceiling" Hal asked curiously while unpacking a box of bolts. "The more I move, the more the boxes move, making the boxes heavier." She simply said.

It took Hal 9 minutes to move the boxes and things off of her wrists and chest so she could sit up and move from underneath the boxes on her lower half.

* * *

><p>When the pair walked back onto the bridge, Razer threw a blue fist construct at Hal, attempting to catch him off guard. He unfortunately failed. The human ducked out of the way just in time to miss. Razer's construct hit something or rather <em>someone<em> else.

Ilana gasped, before it hit her and fell as she felt contact. She clutched her eye, as there was a little blood from the blow.

As she stood up, still clutching her right eye, Razer swore he could see a glint of red in her ring, but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared.

Ilana removed her hand from her eye to reveal a bruise already forming where he hit her.

"I am… so sorry!" Razer commented, getting up from his seat. Ilana just shook her head walked towards her console and sat down. Her eye was now swollen shut.

Razer KNEW he wasn't going to be talked to for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry about how short and weird this chapter was. I really did'nt know where to go with it so... i really need help with ideas. if you could like review me some ideas because you know... i update everyday. so since this chapter was weird, i am open to any ideas and flames, it does'nt matter. oh and one more thing... I'M GONNA LOVE YA LIKE A BLACK WIDOW BABY! love that song<strong>


	6. Throwin' Punches part 2

Ilana stopped paying attention to her father after the third time he apologized to her. She knew he didn't do it on purpose but it made her angry that people could be so reckless.

The skin around her eye was turning dark purple and black. If she were ready for that punch, she easily could have dodged it or even broken the construct. But she wasn't so that resulted in her black eye. Aya had put some kind of paste around it so her eye wouldn't swell shut.

Ilana sat on her bed staring at the wall thinking when the door to her quarters slid open. She didn't need to look to know who was standing there.

Hal sat next to her on the bed. "Ilana, you have to come off the ship. It needs to be empty while repairing." Hal patted her shoulder, stood, and left.

Ilana closed her eyes softly. She slowly and hesitantly stood and made her way out of the interceptor. She nearly tripped over a rock because she was admiring how beautiful the planet was. The sky was a rosy color and the trees were light blue while the "grass" was outstanding neon green.

Ilana walked in front of everyone else who were also gazing at the beauty. She walked toward a neon turquoise bush and plucked a flower that had a jem in the middle of it.

"Lapis Lazuli…" she touched the royal blue crystal.

Aya looked at her, impressed. "You admire the gems."

Ilana nodded and gave her a slight smile. "Yes I found them quite interesting. The beauty… the-" she was cut off by a medium sized rock hitting her in the cheek bone. "Ouch!" She remarked while cupping her cheek.

Another rock fell to the ground, and then one hit Kilowog's head. Suddenly rocks began flying their way from every direction.

Ilana stood next to her mother and made a huge umbrella construct. Razer, Kilowog, and Hal all made their shield constructs.

The rock shower lasted about 45 more second before it stopped.

"What the heck just happened?" Hal exclaimed. Out of absolutely no where, a laser beam shot at Ilana but she jumped away just in time. "We're being ambushed!" she yelled and held up her ring hand and grabbed her fore arm with her left and her eyes glowed white.

Aya made an x with her arms, and her gauntlets and eyes glowed. And all three of the men held their battle positions.

The bushes in front of the crew began to rustle and a band of what looked like soldiers stepped out. They all looked exactly the same: Orange skin, each with 3 eyes, and three fingers on each hand.

"My name is Baal Kane. I am the leader. We just want the girl, and then you can go." One of the aliens said pointing a gun at Hal.

"Why do you want her?" Kilowog had his hammer construct at the ready.

"She has something we need." A different alien this time tapped his head, showing them what he was talking about.

"You want my brain circuits?" Ilana's eyes widened with fear.

"NO!" Razer shouted and blasted one of the soldiers, and so the battle began.

The fight was quite intense, but the lantern crew managed to defeat Baal's men.

Or so they thought.

Razer heard a strangled cry. Panicked he turned to see his daughter unconscious and being carried off hanging over one of Baal's soldiers shoulders, her wrists tied together so her ring couldn't function.

"Ilana!" he tried to race after her, but was untimely hit with a huge rock and was knocked out.

* * *

><p>Baal touched the base of Ilana's ring and almost pulled it off.<p>

"I wouldn't do that… if I were you…" a groggy Ilana was chained to the wall, her wrists and ankles were crossed.

"SILENCE!" He yelled and slapped her across the face. She decided not to say anything else.

Baal proceeded to trying to pull off her ring, but instead of the ring just slipping off, an electric charge was sent through his body, electrocuting him. He angrily looked at Ilana who was smirking, but not talking.

"I guess we're going to have to do something a little more… _violent."_

Baal Kane signaled his men to come forward and remove her from her shackles.

Still holding her ring arm, a guard twisted her arm until _snap._

Ilana fell to the ground screaming as the guards were given permission to abuse her further.

* * *

><p>Razer was the first one awake despite being the last person to be knocked unconscious.<p>

He almost immediately recognized the situation and task at hand. He quickly awakened his wife and "friends".

"Ilana is in severe danger." He said to Aya, who nodded, and the four sought out to find her.

"We should split up."Hal turned right and Kilowog followed.

"I am picking up the energy of her ring. It is extremely faint. Either she's unconscious or she is seriously injured. Possibly both. The signature is located in exactly 35 Kilometers." Aya calculated for the blue lantern.

Most of the flight had been quiet. Most likely because Razer had been so lost in thought. He of course was worried for his daughter.

"Do not worry my love, we will find her and she will be alright." She assured him. And at that instant, he was grateful to have such an amazing wife.

"We have located the entrance." Aya noticed, referring to a cave on the side of a mountain.

The pair landed and started hesitantly down the dark corridor.

Aya stopped and put her arm in front of Razer. Voices could be heard from down the corridor. Razer gently shoved Aya into an opening and covered her so her white compartments wouldn't show or attract any attention (brings back old memories eh?). When the voices seemed to pass, Razer helped his wife up and they wiped themselves off.

The pair continued their journey down the corridor and they stopped at a cell. Inside the cell was unbelievable.

There Ilana was chained to the wall her head hanging, her hair soaked with sweat and blood. She had cuts and bruises all along her body. There was blood trailing down her face from a gash on her left temple.

Razer immediately unchained her and she fell into Aya's arms.

"You shouldn't have come." Baal's voice rang and Razer turned to him. If looks could kill, the alien would be lying dead on the pavement.

"You did this to her!" Razer snapped angrily, and without warning, red flames engulfed him and he sent a fatal blast toward the soldiers causing some to fall and some to scatter. Baal lay on the ground groaning at his burn on his chest.

"I should kill you right here" Razer snarled while grabbing what was left of the general's shirt.

"But that is not Ilana nor Aya would want me to do." And with that, Razer simply socked him in the face and rose from the unconscious man.

Aya was holding Ilana in her arms, on the ground.

"Razer…" she said wide eyed. Razer looked down at himself and realized he was still in his red armor. He squeezed his eyes shut and releculantly focused on the calmness of the lake. When he reopened his eyes, he was in his blue armor once more.

Aya stood slowly with Ilana still in her arms. He took her from her grasp and removed strand of stray hair from her face.

"I will contact the others." And she hovered down the dark corridor.

Razer sat on the ground and gently placed her head in his lap. Her broken arm, he placed on her stomach, and he stroked her hair.

* * *

><p>Ilana sat up straight on the med table in the med bay looking at her broken arm. She was devastated. After the beating, she had result of two cracked ribs, her broken arm, and a shattered fibia, resulting her to not be able to walk for at least 3 weeks. She rolled her eyes at herself.<p>

The door to the bridge slid open with a quiet hiss. Razer stood in front of Ilana. From behind his back, he pulled out an amethyst rose.

She looked at him with soft eyes.

"Thank you…" she was grateful to have a person to care for her as much as he.

**Okay in my opinion, this one is A WHOLE LOT better than the last chapter.**


End file.
